fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Galaxy
Bakugan Galaxy is a collaborative fan-fiction created and written by the administrators of PyrusLords Wiki. Plot "Laying it all on the line, for the sake of the universe..." Countless galaxies exist in this universe, each with their own conflicts. Heroes battle villains, villains battle heroes, a different outcome every time. One fact remains: every galaxy is ignorant of all the other galaxies' existences. As the prophecies have foretold, all of these galaxies shall merge into one, "complete" galaxy, where the ultimate trials will take place, deciding the fate of the entire universe. However, it was not foretold of how the galaxies shall merge, which is why the galaxies themselves never knew of the fated event. Now, the day of judgment has arrived, and nobody knows how or why the fusion of galaxies occurred. Evil shall rise, alliances will be formed, and heroes must step into the light! Protagonists R-Evolutions *Luke **Bakugan: Valkyrie *Bobby **Bakugan: Unithunder *Marina **Bakugan: Vaporoid *Austin **Bakugan: Drillex *Lloyd **Bakugan: Cyberion Wolf's Story * Wolfgang ** Bakugan: Crysemtion Volf / / / / / / / / ** Bakugan 2: Sonic Skyeroid * Arric ** Bakugan: Osbyss Tigator ** Bakugan 2: Visolem Bling ** Bakugan 3: Hiriger / * C22Helios ** Bakugan: Extremis Helios / / ** Bakugan 2: Lady Heat * Icefern ** Bakugan: Magmius Leonial ** Bakugan 2: Torrent Cyclonium ** Bakugan 3: Leorse * Zierant **Bakugan: Zephyros **Bakugan 2: Luhyros Ownerless Bakugan * Preptoroid * Weolin / Humagons * Aaron ** Bakugan Form: Cyrowolf ** Bakugan: Raphoon Razeun Gane Over *W **Bakugan: Mystrone *Dan Dacne **Bakugan: Bedge *Jessica Lusten **Bakugan: Intelian *Jayden Shobult **Bakugan: Rantis *Aerin **Bakugan: Anaklusmos *Adamska **Bakugan: Phosphorus Bakugan Heroes *Valentin **Bakugan: Astral Leonidas *Justin **Bakugan: Forever Elyte *Angelica **Bakugan: Aprite Ethereas *Jorgie **Bakugan: Hunter Reptillean *Kevin **Bakugan: Battalion Boarrox *Albi **Bakugan: Sonar Weedracker Bakugan: Fight for All *Michael Shraze **Bakugan: Meta Dragonoid *Taylor Swave **Bakugan: Mutant Elfin *Nathan Crind (Nate) **Bakugan: Flash Ingram *Jorge Tellus **Bakugan: Flare Wilda *Fabia Sheen **Bakugan: Mystic Aranaut *Matthew Shraze (Matt) **Bakugan: Cyclone Percival Night's Evil * Matthew ** Bakugan: Alphax Drerex * Nathan ** Bakugan: Cheetoid * Michael (Mike) ** Bakugan: Lionex * Megan ** Bakugan: Ociea * Taylor (Tayl) ** Bakugan: Sentrix * Jorge (Jor) ** Bakugan: Volcanoid Neutral R-Evolutions *Nexus **Bakugan: Solaris *Zack Schneider **Bakugan: Rayzor *Blade **Bakugan: Draypent BRAWL *Commandant Marshall Bryce **Bakugan: Arctigator *Commander Hunter **Bakugan: Volcanova *Commander Jared **Bakugan: Chrysalia **Bakugan: Axotor *Lieutenant Aaron **Bakugan: Raiden Wolf's Story *Varym **Bakugan Form: ??? Humagons *C22Helios / **Bakugan Form: Dralios / *Jean Gane Over *Kale **Bakugan: Wolfor Antagonists R-Evolutions *Drake **Bakugan: Dravalon *Tobias **Bakugan: Leviaqua *Pierce **Bakugan: Windvern *Axel **Bakugan: Geokaiser *Spencer **Bakugan: Hydroon *Clyde **Bakugan: Tridra Wolf's Story * Wolf ** Bakugan: Demenatic Wolfie / / / / / / / / * Blueking4ever ** Bakugan: Buratro ** Bakugan 2: Tyrious / ** Bakugan 3: Quadraloid * Rausen Humagons * Marcus **Bakugan Form: Cherror Gane Over *Matthias **Bakugan: Destruktus Bakugan Heroes *Malice **Bakugan: Chupacabroid *Mizuruto **Bakugan: Asmodeus *Wallow **Bakugan: Atlastor *??? **Bakugan: ??? *Josef **Bakugan: Rasheena *??? **Bakugan: ??? Night's Evil *Fang **Bakugan: Doomrik Deceased Characters R-Evolutions *Tyler *Will *Quinn *Bruno Wolf's Story *Everyone but Wolfgang, Arric, C22, Icefern, Zie, and Aaron. Humagons Gane Over *Karen Bakugan Heroes Fight for All Night's Evil Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Story Layout Category:R-Evolutions Category:Wolf's Story Category:Humagons Category:Gane Over Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Bakugan: Fight for All Category:Night's Evil